The Flint File
by gm13lumos
Summary: After 5 years of working together at the Ministry, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's relationship reaches its climax. Dramione


"Where is the Flint file?" Hermione yelled, as she sifted through the parchment on her desk. "I have to head up to court in 10 minutes!"

When she didn't receive a response, Hermione rose from her desk. She looked around the tiny office, her eyes scanning the cluttered shelves, trying to figure out where the file could have gone. With a sigh, she walked out of her office and stopped in front of the closed door of the office next to hers. Hermione paused in front of the door, hesitating the way she always did before she had to knock on his door. Even after 5 years of working in the same department, she still wasn't used to him. Perhaps she never would be, she mused. Hermione raised her hand to knock when the door opened and he appeared in the doorway. His blonde hair was perfectly gelled back, his black advocate robes pristine, and his silver eyes stared at her.

"Is there something that you need?" Draco Malfoy drawled. "Or do you always just hover outside of my office?"

"I need the Flint file," Hermione replied, ignoring his tone. "I'm due in court."

Draco stepped into the hallway and pulled his office door shut behind him. He waved the file in front of her face. "I'm dealing with the Flint case," he told her. "I knew him, I'll take care of it."

"It's my case," Hermione retorted, reaching for the file. "We agreed that I would handle all cases with ex-Slytherins and dark artefacts. You're too close to it."

In response, Draco held the file high over his head out of her reach. "No, you said that one day and I didn't say anything back," he replied. "That's not agreeing."

"Malfoy you can't keep taking these cases from me," Hermione said loudly. "Let me do my job, I'm running out of patience with you!"

"We are supposed to split the work load, Granger" Draco answered. "After all, it is just the two of us left in this ridiculous department."

"The Department of Containment of Dark Magic is not ridiculous!" Hermione cried. "And there's only two of us left because there are barely anyone using Dark Magic left."

"Well as lovely as that is," Draco sneered, shoving past her, "I'm going to be late to court."

"Fine, I'm coming with you then," Hermione said, walking next to him.

"Suit yourself," Draco replied, walking quickly down the hall without looking at her.

Two minutes later, they walked into the general courtroom at the Wizenmagot. Draco sat down at counsel table and Hermione sat to his left. Hermione looked at Draco but he ignored her, instead tapping his quill against the parchment. Flint was brought in in shackles a moment later and with the entrance of the judge, came to order.

"Mr. Flint, you are charged with the unlawful attempted creation of a horcrux," the judge announced. "How do you plead?"

"My client pleads guilty, your honor," Blaise Zabini announced to the court. "In accordance with a plea deal worked out with Mr. Malfoy and his department."

Hermione's head whipped toward Draco. "What?" she whispered furiously. "Since when do we make plea deals?"

"Quiet," Draco whispered. "I don't answer to you."

"Mr. Malfoy, is this true?" the judge asked looking slightly confused, interrupting Hermione's explicit response.

"Yes, your honor," Draco said rising. "Mr. Flint will serve a life sentence in Azkaban instead of receiving the Kiss."

"What the hell?" Hermione whispered up at Draco. "Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, would the Department make that deal?" the judge asked sternly. "In fact, judging by the look on your co-advocate's face it seems like this is as much of a surprise to her as it is to this court. Would you perhaps like to talk to her about this?"

"No," Draco replied. "The deal stands, your honor."

Hermione went to speak but with a subtle wave of his hand, Draco silenced and froze her.

The judge looked to Hermione but when she neither moved nor spoke, he sighed. "Very well, the court accepts the plea deal. Mr. Flint will be taken to Azkaban immediately. Court is adjourned."

Draco stood by counsel table with a tight smile until the courtroom cleared. Once everyone was gone, he walked to the doors, locked them and then released the spell on Hermione.

The minute she fell the spell lift, Hermione leapt out of her chair and stalked toward him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted, advancing toward him with her wand raised. "Silencing me in court, making a plea deal with a man who tried to create a horcrux, what the hell?"

"Just wait a minute," Draco said, raising his hands. "Just listen."

"No you listen," Hermione yelled, poking him in the chest with her wand. "It took two years for us to catch him, and you threw all of that out today."

"Granger will you just," Draco tried again but Hermione stowed her wand and shoved him against the doors of the courtroom.

"No!" she shouted, hitting her hands against his chest. "This case was so important. How could you do this?"

"Because I had to," Draco roared, finally losing his patience. He grabbed her arms and whirled around, pinning Hermione to the doors.

With the wind knocked out of her, Hermione could only gasp as Draco stared down at her, his silver eyes glowing. "I had to," he repeated.

"Why?" Hermione asked, trying to wriggle free from Draco's grasp but his hands just tightened on hers.

Instead of responding, Draco stared at Hermione. After a few minutes of silence, of just staring at one another, Hermione tried again, more quietly. "Why Malfoy?"

"Forget it," Draco said, releasing her arms and walking away from. "I made a plea deal without you, get over it."

"No," Hermione replied, confused. "I need to know why."

Draco walked to the advocate's table and began to pack up his things. Hermione walked over to him and put her hand on his arm, pulling at it to make him turn and look at her. "Why?" she asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"Granger, let it go!" Draco shouted, wrenching his arm from hers. "Just fucking let it go!"

"Fine," she answered angrily. "But I can't let this stand. I'm going to Zabini, I'm going to tell him the deal is rescinded."

Hermione whirled around and stormed toward the doors of the courtroom. She reached the door and wrenched it open only to have it slammed shut in front of her. Suddenly she felt Draco's body flush against her back and his mouth next to her ear. "Don't even think about it," he whispered.

"Tell me why," Hermione whispered back, trying to ignore the feeling of him against her.

Draco sighed and a shiver ran through Hermione's body as his breath passed over her neck. Then he let go of her. Hermione turned to see him running his hands over his face. Unsure of what to do, she simply stood and watched him. Lowing his hands from his face, Draco stared at Hermione until she began to squirm under his gaze. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Draco held up his hand and she stopped.

"Flint didn't make a horcrux," Draco said with a sigh.

"I know," Hermione replied, looking at him confused. "That's why we charged him with attempt."

"What he did succeed in making was a tie between his life and the life of someone else," Draco told her. "If he dies, that person dies too."

"Who?" Hermione asked surprised.

"You," Draco said matter of factly.

"Me?" Hermione questioned, staring at him in disbelief. "How?"

"Right after the last battle, a number of death eaters realized everything was over and fled or hid. Flint, however, decided to create a life insurance policy," Draco explained.

"But how did he tie his life to mine?" Hermione asked quietly, staring at the floor. "He used dark magic, didn't he? That's the only way he could have…."

Draco moved toward her and touched her arm. Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. With an oath, he turned away from her, releasing her when he did.

"When you were in the hospital, Flint dressed up as a Healer," Draco told her with his back to her. "He waited until you were asleep, then used an old family spell to tie your life forces together. He figured if he was ever caught, he'd use it to bargain for his life."

"And it worked," Hermione said stepping toward Draco. "Why did it work?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, his voice conveying his exasperation.

Hermione walked around so that she was in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye and Draco stared back at her.

"Why did Flint tying his life to mine work?" Hermione asked again, not breaking eye contact. "Why do you care if I live or die?"

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again. He tried to turn away but Hermione's hand on his arm stilled him.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Hermione," Draco breathed and before another second could pass, he closed the distance between them by lowering his mouth to hers.

The kiss was tentative at first. Draco drew back, searching Hermione's face for whether or not what he'd done was okay. Hermione gave him a small smile before rising up onto her toes and giving him another kiss. When her lips met his Draco groaned and wrapped his arms around Hermione, pulling her close. As the kiss grew desperate, Draco hoisted Hermione up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He ripped his mouth away from hers and attacked her neck as Hermione let out a loud groan. Desperate for him, Hermione brought his face back to hers and poured everything she had into the kiss. Gasping for air, their lips parted and they stared at one another.

"That's why," Draco replied quietly.

Hermione smiled and leaned in, giving him another kiss.

"Okay," she told him, unwrapping her legs from his waist as he set her down but didn't let go. "The plea deal stands."

"Thank you," Draco answered with a small smile.

"But only until we figure out how to unlink his life from mine," Hermione told him, choosing to ignore his eye roll in response.

"I guess we better get started then," Draco replied resigned.

"Later," Hermione said, sliding her arms around his neck and giving him another kiss. "Much, much later."


End file.
